


Twilight

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like being stuck in this weird state of limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

They’re sitting out on his back porch, watching the sunset and sipping bourbon—sipping, because she threatened him with dire punishment if he didn’t _enjoy_ the stuff she’d practically had to _bribe_ people for.

“I love this,” she says, breaking the quiet as she leans her head on his shoulder, and he runs his hand down her arm, tipping his head back to get a better look at her.

“What? Me? The bourbon?”

She punches him playfully in the arm. “Of course _you_ , my silver fox. Bourbon’s not bad, either. But I meant this—when it’s not quite night and the sun’s set, so it can’t be day. It’s like being stuck in this weird state of limbo, except it can’t be weird because it happens every day.”

Tucking herself back into the crook of his arm, she sighs. “It’s twilight, Jethro.”

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
